


(There's No Place Like) Home for the Holidays

by XOLove47



Series: Celebrations with Fitzsimmons [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Road Trip, F/M, FitzSimmons Secret Santa, Friends to Lovers, Home for Christmas, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 16:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17267495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOLove47/pseuds/XOLove47
Summary: With his flight cancelled, it looks like Fitz won't be spending Christmas with his mother after all. That is until Jemma leaps into action and plans a last minute road trip from London to Glasgow to get him home for the holidays.





	(There's No Place Like) Home for the Holidays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fitzcamebacktome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fitzcamebacktome/gifts).



> A Fitzsimmons Secret Santa gift for @fitzcamebacktome! Hope you had a wonderful Christmas and HAPPY NEW YEAR!

**Flight 616 to Glasgow - Cancelled**

Fitz stood in front of the departures board at Heathrow, willing the bright red CANCELLED to magically change. He knew he was fighting a losing battle, though. A random blizzard had blown into Glasgow, cancelling all incoming flights and consequently, ruining his holiday plans. He had already spoken with a desk agent and he wouldn’t be able to get another flight until after Boxing Day.

His mum was going to be crushed. He had missed the last three Christmases and now the combination of poor planning and Mother Nature were going to cause him to miss another. Despite nagging from his best friend, Jemma, he had waited too long to book his ticket home, which had led to him paying an exorbitant sum to grab the only flight available on December 23rd. Or not fly, as it turned out.

There was nothing to be done about it, except go home and drown his sorrows with a very large glass of scotch. And call his mum and break the bad news, but he planned to be at least one drink in before he did that.

Taking one last glance back at the departures board, he snapped a quick picture of it. Attaching it to a text, he fired off a message to Jemma: _Feel free to tell me you told me so. Guess I’m not going home for Christmas after all..._

Jemma’s response came almost immediately. _Oh, Fitz, I’m so sorry. I know how much you were looking forward to spending Christmas with your mum._

Before he could even type a reply, his phone pinged again. _Do you need a ride back from the airport? I could borrow my dad’s car_ , Jemma offered.

Fitz’s fingers flew across his phone’s keyboard and replied, _No, it’s fine. I’m just grab an Uber back to my flat and pour myself a glass of Christmas cheer (aka scotch)._

His phone lit up again with a message from Jemma. _Want some company?_ , it read.

Fitz stared at the screen, contemplating his answer. _Did_ he want company? He hesitated for a moment, but honestly, with Jemma, the answer was always yes. She made everything better. He sent back a message to that effect and as usual, Jemma was lightning quick with her reply. _Perfect. I’ll be over in an hour or so-- just need to grab some things on the way! :)_

* * *

Fitz’s Uber ride back to his flat was thankfully brief and devoid of any inane small talk from his driver. Dropping his bag on the floor, he looked at the smartwatch on his wrist. He had some time to kill before Jemma got there, so he grabbed a beer from the fridge and flopped on the couch.

Flipping on the TV, he was greeted by the sight of Donna Noble in a wedding dress on the TARDIS. Perfect. It seemed like the BBC was airing a marathon of all the Doctor Who Christmas Specials. Taking a sip of his beer, Fitz couldn’t help but think that a TARDIS would come in handy right about now.

Before he could get too engrossed in the episode, his phone pinged with a text from Jemma. _Come outside_. Fitz furrowed his brow. Why did she want him to come outside? She normally didn’t even knock before barging into his flat. Maybe she needed help with packages? Curiosity piqued, he walked outside, but instead of answers, he only got more questions

Jemma was standing next to an unfamiliar blue hatchback, practically beaming. Had she bought a new car? No, that didn’t make any sense.

As he walked over to her, Fitz asked, “Jemma? What’s going on? Who’s car is that?”

“My dad’s. I ended up borrowing his car anyway,” she answered, not offering up any additional information beyond what he had asked.

“Why? I told you I didn’t need a ride. Obviously.”

Unable to contain her excitement, Jemma blurted out, “Because we’re going on a road trip! Since you can’t fly and the trains are all booked up, we’re going to drive to Glasgow.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. It’s way too far of a drive,” Fitz said, dismissing Jemma’s crazy plan out of hand. “I’ll just stay here and make it up to mum later. She’ll understand. Most likely.”

Jemma waved him off, “Honestly, Fitz, It’s only like seven hours. Totally doable-- if we get on the road soon, we’ll get in before midnight.”

That was true. When he was at MIT, his American friends would barely have blinked at a seven hour car trip. Fitz decided to try another tactic. “What about Christmas with your family? It’s not fair for you to have sacrifice your holiday with them.”

“I’ve spent the last two Christmases with mum and dad. I explained the situation and they’re completely on board. Obviously, since Dad even loaned me his car,” Jemma explained. “We’ll exchange presents and have our own little holiday when we get back. This is more important.”

He wasn’t convinced. “I don’t know, Jem. This seems crazy.”

“Well, I do. You and your mum deserve to celebrate the holidays together. And, I’ll get to experience the real Scottish Christmas you’re always going on about. Not to mention, I’ll be spending it with you,” Jemma said, bumping his shoulder. “Not a bad deal, if you ask me.”

Warmth filled Fitz’s chest and his stomach did a little flip. That Jemma cared this much, that she apparently _wanted_ to spend the holidays with him and his mum in Scotland meant everything to him. Still, he hedged, “If you’re sure…”

The pair locked eyes. Fitz searched for any sign of doubt or pity in her features, but all he saw was excitement, mixed with a little determination.

“I am. Now go grab your stuff, so we can hit the road,” Jemma declared, the tone in her voice indicating that she would brook no further argument.

Fitz did as he was told and bounded back up the stairs to get his bag. A few minutes later, they were on their way.

* * *

 Christmas music filled the car, as Jemma navigated her way through downtown London towards the highway.

“I still can’t believe that Miss ‘I Excel at Preparation’ suggested a spontaneous road trip. The day before Christmas, no less,” Fitz teased.

Jemma cocked an eyebrow, “Who said I didn’t prepare? Open the glove box.”

Fitz pulled out a blue folder and couldn’t help but chuckle at the inscription on the front. _Operation: Home for the Holidays_. Opening it up and flipping through the pages, he saw a map with directions, a brief itinerary, a checklist, and even a list of points on interest along the way (with “just in case” scribbled in the margins). Going back to the map, he saw there were hand drawn stars along the route.

“I starred placed for us to stop and stretch our legs-- and refuel, obviously,” Jemma answering his unasked question. “There’s also some snacks behind your seat. I didn’t want to be trapped in a car for seven hours with a hungry Fitz-- I know how grumpy you can get.”

“That’s brilliant. _You’re_ brilliant. How on earth did you manage to do all of this in an hour?”

Jemma blushed, “You said it yourself, I excel at preparation. I started planning the minute you said your flight was cancelled. I may not have had as much time as I would have liked, but it’ll do.”

Fitz fished out a packet of crisps from the bag behind his seat. Salt and Vinegar, his favorite.  

“I shudder to think how thick folder would have been if you had had time,“ Fitz joked, before turning sincere. “But seriously, Jemma, thank you. I don’t deserve you.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, of course you do,” Jemma replied. “I just want you to have a good Christmas.”

“I already am, thanks to you.”

The pair shared a sidelong glance. The air crackled between them and Fitz feigned interest in his phone to break the intensity.

When he looked back, Jemma was focused intently on the road ahead of her, “Um, we still have a while yet until our first stop. Maybe we could sing some Christmas carols?”

Fitz balked at the suggestion, “Absolutely not. I don’t sing.”

“Come on, Fitz, it’ll help us pass the time. Plus, you know the best way to spread holiday cheer singing loud for all to hear.”

Fitz tried to hide his smile, “Don’t try and use Elf against me. You know how much I love that movie.”

“Pleeeease,” Jemma singsonged. “For me?”

Fitz couldn’t resist the puppy dog eyes Jemma was giving him and threw his hands up in defeat, “Okay, fine. One song!”

Jemma clapped her hands together, “Perfect, I’ll start and you can join in.”

“Deck the halls with boughs of holly. Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la…”

Belting out the lyrics next to him, Jemma was like a kid on Christmas morning--  and her smile was totally worth him making a fool of himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! Mostly set up up, but lots more trope-y, holiday goodness that I CAN'T WAIT to share with you :) 
> 
> In the meantime, feel free to follow me over on tumblr @accio-the-force!


End file.
